Always in the Rain
by cybale
Summary: Disclaimer:I do Not own Newsies. Spot is watching the rain fall and memories are flowing back to him about a certain someone. but will she ever come back? WARNING: LEMON CONCENTRATE


Always in the Rain

Spot Conlon Always watched at his window in his closet of a room but it was his room, since was was the King of the Brooklyn newsies. He watched remembering her, her smile, her hair, her laugh, just her.

"Anne" It came out as a whisper. Anne was his best friend since he was 3. When she left a year ago he was devastated. They had been together for 2 years as a couple at least, but when she left, she took his heart with her. Best friends for twelve years and she left. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_Anne was staring out the window, her hair falling in loose ringlets down her back. She hadn't been smiling lately, and she always smiled, during thick and thin she smiled. But now an unreadable look was etched on her face. Spot walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders._

_"Hiya" Smiled weakly at his greeting._

_"Hi" He pulled up a chair and sat next to her._

_"Sunny, Was wrong wit you?" He asked, concern dripping on every word._

_"I'm leaving today Spot" She said with such sorrow, and he felt her words bore into his heart and tear in in two. As if the skies read his mind it began to pour outside over Brooklyn._

_"Why..." She didn't answer, "Anne i mean if one o da guys said somtin ta ya jus say da woid and I'll take care o it" But all she did was turn to him and smiled that smile that could make the coldest of all hearts melt._

_"Sean..." Only she knew his real name," I'll be back one day. I promise you... And Sean please don't ever forget that i love you." She pressed her lips against his and all of his love for her flowed in between their lips. And she left into the rain... Taking his everything with her._

END OF FLASHBACK

The entire week after she left it rained, and rained and rained. He spent his time dodging questions about Anne's disappearance. He just said that she was out to find herself and would probably be back in a week or two. But weeks turned into months, and those months turned into a year. And every single time it rained he looked out his window or went down to the docks to watch the rain make ripples in the water... Always hoping that that would be the day she would come back. But it never was.

He let a single tear fall down his cheek, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You knock on at door again i swear I'll soak yoah ass!" He yelled wiping his cheek.

"No you wouldn't, so just open the damn door!" An all to familiar voice said. Her ran over to the door as fast as his legs would carry him... and tripped.

"Fuck!" He screamed and continued his journey on the floor. He flipped the lock and stood up hastily. She had tears flowing freely from here eyes And that beautiful smile.

"I told you I would come back Spot," She threw her arms around his neck and held him close for fear that he wasn't real. "I missed you so much!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here Anne, don't worry, I'm here" He whispered into her hair. He then noticed she was soaking wet. He maneuvered her over to his bed and laid her down.

"Spot I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Anne... shh, ise fine, youse fine, calm down." He stroked her back for what seemed like hours until she finally ceased her crying. "Bettah?" He sighed. She nodded. "I missed you too Sunny, we all did, and I'm sure dat da boys is gonna be cited tah see ya."

"They're the ones who sent me up here, they aren't gonna bother you because they _probably_ think we are busy doing ... umm, each other." He laughed, she hadn't changed at all.

(Anne's POV)

She looked at him, she missed his smile so much and his laugh and his everything. She loved him and he loved her. And now everything was back to normal.

(Regular POV)

"Spot?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at her.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She smiled and got up along with him, he handed her his navy blue button up that was laying on his bedside chair. She got up and started unbuttoning her own shirt.

"I'm still heah Anne" He said gawking at her.

"Your supposed to be." She said huskily... Maybe she had changed... for the better... for the best better their was. He walk over to her and began unbuttoning her shirt himself, letting his finger linger on her skin. "Spot" She whispered. He led her to his bed, now shirtless, and pushed her down lightly. He climbed on top of her and unbuckled her trousers, and slid them down her hips. He thanked god that she had taken off her shoes earlier. He ogled the body in front of him. He felt all of his blood rush to his groin. She leaned forward and captured him in a kiss. It was a clash of teeth and tongues all for dominance. She hastily took of his shirt and pants. When all clothing was shed she ran her fingers along his length.

"Ngh... Anne" he moaned. she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her.

"Love me Sean." She panted. He kissed her gently on the lips and left a trail of fiery kisses down her stomach.

"Now foevah and always." He whispered into her ear nipping at it and down her neck. He grabbed her hands and positioned himself. He then thrust himself into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips against his to a rhythm matching his own.

(Anne's POV)

She felt stretched, like she was going to tare down the middle but the pain was mixed with ecstasy and pleasure. She had felt so full and whole. She arched her back against his chest.

(Regular POV)

Spot wanted to keep going, but his muscles were working overtime, he felt that coil deep in his core unfurling against his will. He felt her contracting around him and he couldn't take it anymore he spilled into her and he screamed her name at the top of his lungs as he saw stars.

He collapsed over next to her panting and sweating. She curled into his chest and he wrapped an arm round her waist. She was tracing imaginary figures on his chest.

"Sean , I love you," she kissed his chest lightly, and he squeezed her.

"Anne, ise love youse too." He smiled at her, he would always love the rain.


End file.
